Jose Silva
Jose Silva is a grind-and-go offender who frequently encounters SVU. History Jose first came into SVU's crosshairs when he committed a series of "grind-and-gos" on subways which SVU was investigating. Jose eventually escalated when he saw a woman passed out on a park bench and proceeded to perform another grind-and-go. This time, however, he, assuming the woman was dead, also tries to rape her. Before he can start, however, he is interrupted and tackled by a man walking his dog and is arrested for attempted rape. SVU detectives Fin and Rollins interrogate him and he confesses to the grinds-and-gos, but not to the rape. Eventually, they find out that the woman, Mallory, was raped by someone else but still charge him with the other crimes. ( : "Father's Shadow") He is eventually paroled and starts living in a halfway house called Brooklyn Beginnings alongside William Lewis. One day, Lewis starts taunting Jose, which causes Jose to almost scald his hands. Then, he witnesses Lewis turn up the heat on the burners, placing his fingertips on the cooking surface, and burning his fingers while he laughs. Lewis then tries to leave but Jose says he has cleanup to do. In response, Lewis forces Jose's hand on the cooking surface, burning his hand. Lewis then leaves and Jose is forced to do the cleanup himself. Later the next day, Fin and Rollins interrupt Jose rubbing himself against a pile of fur coats in his room when Lewis is under investigation. Jose tells them Lewis stole his bike and how nobody in the halfway house likes him. Jose then shows them his burnt hand and tells them where to find him based on his brand of soda choice. ( : "Her Negotiation") When Lewis abducts Detective Benson from her apartment, Fin and Detective Amaro pay Silva another visit. After finding Benson's phone in his room, Jose tells them he last saw Lewis there yesterday morning early before breakfast and Lewis took his aunt's Lincoln. After more prodding, he goes on to say Lewis was last there with the lawyer. ( : "Surrender Benson") He is later imprisoned at Green Haven Correctional Facility for a parole violation. Derek Thompson starts teaching him how to read in prison and continues doing this until he receives a visit from his daughter Michelle. ( : "Perverted Justice") Jose is later transferred to the facility's honor block and becomes the cellmate of Carl Rudnick, as well as a member of Bronwyn Freed-Wilkins' group therapy sessions. Rudnick and Freed began conspiring an escape plan for the former; Silva became aware of it but was forced into silence by Rudnick, who promised to take him along. During one of Freed's therapy sessions, Silva tries to partner up with Rudnick, but the session is interrupted by Greg Yates, who intimidates Jose into allowing him to take his place. Later, Yates and Rudnick escape the facility, forcing Jose to say nothing. As he rubs himself against a fur coat, he is approached by a prison guard asking about Yates' whereabouts, and he points the guard to what he claims is Yates and Rudnick's locations, which turns out to be a distraction. Later on, he is confronted by the same guard and another over Yates and Rudnick's disappearances. When they threaten to transfer him back to the prison general population without his blanket, Silva blurts out that he will be killed if he says anything, then denies knowing anything. In the process, he eyes a poster of Switzerland that belonged to Rudnick, which one of the guards realizes is covering a hole in the cell wall. Later, Silva is interrogated by Benson and Sergeant Mike Dodds; he tells them about how Rudnick had been using tools to carve a hole in the wall of their cell, and that Rudnick threatened him into silence. ( : "Nationwide Manhunt") Known Victims *Unknown dates: Fourteen unnamed women *January 19, 2012: Mallory Jenner Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (5 seasons, 5 episodes): **Season 13: "Father's Shadow" **Season 14: "Her Negotiation" **Season 15: "Surrender Benson" **Season 16: "Perverted Justice" **Season 17: "Nationwide Manhunt" Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:SVU Characters Category:Sexual Assailants Category:Sex offenders Category:Serial Sexual Assailants Category:Assault Victims Category:Harassment Victims Category:Harassers Category:Witnesses Category:Imprisoned Characters